Winx Club - Episode 303
The Fairy and the Beast (Monster's Escape in the Nickelodeon dub) is the third episode of the third season of Winx Club. Synopsis As Sky and Brandon race out of the castle, the guards catch up to the Winx. Stella falls through a window and Bloom catches her although with the dark magic in the rain, she can’t hold on. The Winx use a convergence spell to catch Stella and land her safely. Stella is disgusted with how she looks, and then Brandon and Sky come join them. They explain to them what happened in the palace and as the guards run after them, the specialists hold them off and Bloom gives them a communicator and tells them to go to the ship. Stella leads them through the forest to a secret exit and the guards release the hounds of Solaria. Stella trips and falls, but the hounds recognize her and she tells the dogs to go home. She tells the girls how she found a hollow tree and tied a ribbon it to remember which tree it was. They find the tree and journey into the tunnels. There is much more mud and narrower tunnels than Stella remembers, and Stella gets stuck. The Winx pull her but they realize that dirt and rocks are falling on them and soon they are running from a giant builder. The tunnel splits and they decide to go into the left tunnel and the boulder gets stuck. There are giant holes in the walls and giant spiders coming out of them. The Winx all get trapped in the sticky nets, and the spiders tie them all up except for Tecna. Tecna crates an illusion of the Winx girls are she is able to distract the spiders long enough to free the Winx. They reaching a lake and the Winx try to make a breathing bubble, but leeches grab onto all the Winx and they all fall down except for Stella. Stella breaks a wall the current washes them away. They are able to escape and Bloom sends their coordinates to Sky and Brandon. Meanwhile on Andros, Valtor celebrates in the capture of Solaria, but is still puzzled over who Bloom is. The Trix tell her that she is Bloom and Valtor sends them to destroy the Winx but safe Bloom for him. On the ship, Bloom contacts Alfea and tells them we will be arriving soon. Brandon is surprised by Stella’s weird behavior and she tells him it is nothing. At Alfea, Knut develops a romantic interest for Stella. The Winx look all over the library for ideas to break the spell. Flora decides to put a spell on Brandon so he only sees Stella’s inner beauty. Knut comes up to Stella and presents her with flowers. Concorda tells the Winx about the Mirror of Truth and the Winx decide to go after it. Knut overheats Stella talking about Brandon and thinks she is talking about him. The Winx board the ship to go get the Mirror of Truth. They fly through the Barrier Mountains and as they approach the cave, they are hit by the guardian ice storms. The ice building up to the hull of the ship is dangerous, and Bloom tells them to do a power dive. The plan works but soon they are attacked by the guardians of the mirror. Major Events *The Winx and the Specialists leave Solaria safely. *The Winx and the Specialists go to find the Mirror of Truth. Debuts None Characters *Bloom *Flora *Mon-Stella *Musa *Tecna *Miss Faragonda *Specialists **Sky **Brandon **Riven **Timmy *Trix **Icy **Darcy **Stormy *Pixies **Valtor **Lockette **Amore **Chatta **Tune **Digit **Piff *Chimera *Knut *Countess Cassandra *King Radius Spells used Coming soon... Voice Cast Original/Italian Coming soon... 4Kids *Liza Jacqueline as Bloom *Christina Rodriguez as Stella *Kerry Williams as Flora *Dan Green as Sky *Frank Frankson as Brandon *Michael Sinterniklaas as Riven *Lisa Ortiz as Musa, Icy, Digit *Sean Schemmel as Valtor *Caren Manuel as Darcy *Suzy Myers as Stormy *Sebastian Arcelus as Timmy *Rebecca Soler as Tecna *Marc Thompson as Knut Rai English *Helena Evangeliou as Bloom *Jennifer Seguin as Stella *Holly Gauthier-Frankel as Flora *Sarah McCullough as Musa *Jodie Resther as Tecna *Lucinda Davis as Aisha *Sarah Camacho as Roxy *Danny Brochu as Sky *Mark Hauser as Brandon *Martin Watier as Helia *Mitchell Rothpan as Riven *Michael Tarmush as Timmy *Todd Fenell as Nabu Nickelodeon *Molly C. Quinn as Bloom *Amy Gross as Stella *Alejandra Reynoso as Flora *Morgan Decker as Tecna *Romi Dames as Musa *Larisa Oleynik as Icy *Jennifer Cody as Darcy *Kimberly Brooks as Stormy *Josh Keaton as Valtor *Rachael MacFarlane as Chimera *Matt Shively as Sky *Adam Gregory as Brandon *Sam Riegel as Riven *Charlie Schattler as Timmy *David Faustino as Helia *Dee Bradley Baker as Kiko *Hynden Walch as Lockette/Amore *Lara J. Miller as Chatta/Tune *Georgina Cordova as Digit/Piff *Unknown as Glim *Jessica Di Cicco as Zing *Hynden Walch as Coralia Scripts *4 Kids *Cinélume *Nickelodeon Songs 4Kids *We Are the Winx *We Are the Winx (Instrumental) Rai English *Under the Sign of Winx *If You're a Winx Nickelodeon *Winx, You're Magic Now *Superheroes Trivia *The 4Kids dub title of this episode is inspired by the fairy tale, Beauty and the Beast. *Aisha doesn't appear in this episode for unknown reasons. Mistakes *The grey border that shows up during the display of events from the previous episode was mixed up. If you look closely, when the scenes are switching, the grey border is for a very short moment transparent to the previous or next scene. This mistake was present in almost each scene during the display. Quotes Coming Soon... Videos 4Kids Rai English Nickelodeon Category:Winx Club Category:Episodes Category:Season 3 episodes Category:Season 3 Category:4Kids Category:Rai Dub Category:Nickelodeon Category:Cinélume